


Forever

by Creatortan



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Minor reference to murder, first horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And why even bother with people. People come and go. Ghosts are forever. Come and stay with me Spencer, we can be friends forever…" Billy's voice was airy and hushed. Spencer suddenly felt something cold and sharp lightly touch the back of his neck...Halloween Drabble Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9791709/1/Forever

"Hey, Billy, you coming?" amateur horror-director/high-schooler, Spencer Wright asked aloud. He was getting ready for school and on his way to the door when he noticed his best friend, the ghost of the famous pop-star Billy Joe Cobra, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Nah man, I'll just hang here for today" Billy replied, his voice mellow.  
  
"You sure?" Spencer was slightly suspicious; Billy was acting a little strange.  
  
Billy just nodded slowly, leisurely floating by with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"….Are you okay?" The teen wanted to make sure his friend wasn't sick…or up to anything.  
  
"Yeah, bro, I'm fine, just go. I'll be cool here" Billy sounded really tired. His words were almost slurred.  
  
Spencer just shrugged off the ghost's actions as lack of sleep….if ghosts could sleep. He never really questioned Billy's supernatural anatomy….but now he was curious. He opened his mouth to say something, when he noticed the elevator wasn't in his room anymore, but to ground level.  
  
He walked out of the elevator, slightly confused. Spencer didn't remember getting on, or pushing the buttons. He, again, brushed off his suspicious thoughts as he grabbed his bag and started off to Beverly Beverly High.  
  
Unbeknownst to Spencer, Billy was….thinking. The late pop-star was quietly plotting out his little plan, meticulously going over every detail with a small, unsettling, grin. He had been working on this for weeks….it would all fall into place.  
Billy chuckled to himself, "Oh, Spencer…"

\---

Spencer trudged home with a bored expression. He'd never really realized how boring everything was without Billy. He also, unfortunately, never noticed how much Billy saved his butt. Okay, sure, Billy did get him into trouble a lot, probably more than he gets him out of it, but Billy also protects him from physical harm. Now Spencer was coming home with a bruised stomach and a sore jaw. He could hide the bruises on his midsection with ease, but explaining the purple splotches on his left cheek was the real challenge. At least Kleet was feeling tired today….  
  
Spencer sighed as he opened the front door, fully expecting Billy to greet him, complaining about how boring it was with no one to talk to, but was met with silence. Jessica had an anger management class that wouldn't let her out until the session was deemed "over", so he and Billy had the house to themselves for at least four more hours.  
  
Spencer grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and rested it on his face. The silence was….creepy, almost. Spencer made his way to the elevator, hearing nothing but his own footsteps. Where's Billy? What's he gotten into? Has Hoover gotten him? Spencer's panicked thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeeech from the elevator. He clamped his hands to his ears, dropping the ice-pack.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Spencer was met with the sight of his empty room. Empty….  
  
"Billy?" Spencer called out. He cautiously stepped out of the elevator, eyes searching the room. A thought suddenly came to him, he grabbed at his chest, but the necklace was still there….So where was Billy?  
  
Standing in the center of his bedroom, Spencer pulled out his phone, hoping to call his friend. He had just opened it up when a deathly chill ran through the room. Spencer shuddered. His phone was jerked out of his hand by an invisible force and fell to the floor. It shattered into a dozen tiny pieces. An eerie wail sounded through the room, carried by another haunting wind. Posters flapped and pages turned. Spencer was officially scared now.  
  
Spencer's head darted to the side, "Billy? Is that you? You better not be-" He cut himself short when his eyes landed upon Billy, whom was too close for comfort, floating innocently in front of him.  
  
Spencer jumped back. "B-Billy!" he stuttered.  
  
Billy's eyes were half-lidded and glazed, and his lazy grin somehow seemed unnerving. He didn't speak. He just raised a hand to Spencer's bruised jaw and cradled it gently. Spencer's eyes widened. He leaned away. Billy's hand was cold.  
  
"B-Billy? What are you-" Again Spencer was interrupted, this time by Billy.  
  
"Did you get hurt again, Spence?" His voice was gentle and sweet…too sweet, like it was laced with other motives.  
  
Spencer was frozen with fear. This wasn't Billy. All he could do was nod, dumbly.  
  
"Too bad…" Billy's thumb made small circles on Spencer's cheek. He looked deep in thought.  
  
Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly when Billy's finger started to trace his jawline. Spencer shuddered.  
  
"Why bother with school, Spence" Billy's voice was distant, "Why bother with your movies. And why even bother with people. People come and go. Ghosts are forever. Come and stay with me Spencer, we can be friends forever…" Billy's voice was airy and hushed. Spencer suddenly felt something cold and sharp lightly touch the back of his neck.  
  
Billy's hand kept Spencer in his place. The ghost had him paralyzed. He apprehensively peered to his side. Billy was holding a knife. Spencer gulped, his mouth was dry.  
  
"It won't hurt, Spencer…" Billy let the knife lightly glide across Spencer's cheek. Said boy stiffened and stared at the blade. Spencer felt the cool sensation from the left side of his face lessen; Billy had removed his hand. Spencer felt a light tap on the tip of his nose. He stared at Billy, terrified.  
  
"I would never hurt you."  
  
Suddenly, Billy pulled back, laughing hysterically. "Dude! You-You should've seen the look on your-on your FACE!" Billy barely got the words out in between laughs.  
  
"….WHAT!" After Spencer finally regained his senses, the rage settled in. "This…This, TERRIFYING me out of my WITTS, making me think my best friend had gone INSANE, and was about to KILL me, KILL ME, was all a JOKE? You mean to tell me it was all a PRANK for you?" Yes he was furious.  
  
Billy wiped a tear from his eye, his voice was energized again. "Yeah, brometheus, just a little payback for the prank you pulled on me last year. APRIL FOOLS!"  
  
Spencer just stood dumbfounded, rage gone, "Billy, it's November."


End file.
